


The Best Reward

by PastelBlueDahlia



Series: Victuuri Smut [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Day 5: Toys, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mile High Club, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia
Summary: „Viktor...“ he said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, the words mumbled into the crook of his neck. „Please tell me, um… have you-?“ he stammered, making Viktor chuckle. He firmly gripped Yuuri‘s wrists and slowly dragged them further down to his ass. As Yuuri squeezed, Viktor jumped into his hug and bit his lip to suppress a moan as the vibrator was pushed further inside and dangerously grazed his prostate.One thing that would never change was that the prize for enduring something unpleasant would always outweigh the pain, that the effort he put into something would always be rewarded in the future. And well, Viktor was greedy and used to pushing himself to his limits.- - - - -Yuuri and Viktor join the Mile High Club





	The Best Reward

 

 

 

Viktor never particularly liked flying, but he also never really hated it either.

It was a necessity for skating, and he was at least lucky enough to train in the same city he was born in, unlike many other skaters who had to move to other countries. Really, he never had a problem with flying to competitions, interviews or photo shootings before. Or that is to say, until recently. Now he felt himself growing more and more restless with each flight.  
  
The seat was suddenly too small, his legs too cramped, the pressure in his ears during the take-off too great and somehow he always managed to get into the same plane as one of these loud, crying kids who threw tantrums almost equal to Yuri‘s. That he felt this way now was probably Yuuri‘s fault. Yuuri, who woke him up gently as he ran his fingers through Viktor‘s hair, Yuuri who laughed so bright and suddenly that it made his heart stop for a beat and then double its pace, even after all these months, and Yuuri who fucked him into the mattress after competitions as if Viktor would run off any second, holding onto him like onto dear life.  
  
Viktor‘s face crinkled involuntary as he pulled his suitcase behind him, trying to take deep breaths. _He could do it._  
  
As he finally spotted Yuuri, his heart squeezed painfully in his chest and a smile began to spread across his face.  
  
Yuuri had been visiting his parents in Japan, while Viktor had been away for a competition. They had skyped and phoned each other, texted with way too many emojis, but it still wasn‘t the same without Yuuri. His bed was too cold and big, and then he had to fly with Yakov to the competition. It felt terrifyingly normal, the way Viktor‘s life had been in the past.

It was almost silly how different Yuuri looked, how alien after only one week apart. He looked somehow taller, his back more straight, confident, the person he became on the ice. But there was also a quietness in him, something small and quiet which reflected in the way his eyes slowly combed trough the masses as he searched for Viktor, so very different from all the people around him who were rushing, running and talking, and in the center Yuuri, quiet and beautiful and frozen in time. With every pump of his heart it felt like he was drinking water, it felt like being able to breathe freely for the first time in a week, felt like exhaling unhappiness and inhaling happiness.

It was _wonderful._  
  
But it got even more wonderful when Yuuri finally spotted Viktor, and he wondered briefly how he looked to Yuuri, what he thought when he saw him standing there in the crowd, as Yuuri‘s face split into a wide smile, the edges of his eyes even crinkling as he opened his arms for Viktor, inviting him into his space. Viktor‘s lips trembled with an unnameable, too big emotion, a wild mix of happiness and love and blissfulness that made him drunk in a heartbeat.  
  
And he wouldn‘t be Viktor Nikiforov if he wouldn‘t immediately run towards him, almost leaving his suitcase behind to be faster, every step reminding him how he was in no condition to run. But it was so worth it when he finally, _finally_ sank into Yuuri‘s arms, pressing him onto his body firmly, his hand finding its way to the back of his head and pressing him into the crook of his neck.  
  
Yuuri‘s hair smelt a little different, probably from the Japanese products he had used at home, and it made Viktor‘s heart ache with something terribly close to homesickness, Hiroko‘s soft, smiling face flashing before his eyes. Admittedly, Viktor felt a little dramatic with his trench coat flying open as he ran towards Yuuri and how he practically jumped into his arms.

He couldn‘t possibly tell how long they just stood there, but it felt close to forever. Viktor almost dozed off right there, completely exhausted from the hour long flight and the jetlag. Viktor only wanted to fall into his own bed with Yuuri and see Makkachin. His heart ached with this want, his heart too big to carry. That someday Viktor would want to go home, had a place he could even confidentially call home was all thanks to Yuuri. This was something the Viktor from a couple of years ago wouldn‘t dream about, mostly because he never noticed that this too big, too cold apartment wasn‘t a home. Back then, it was only a place.  
  
Viktor noticed that Yuuri was chanting his name quietly into his ear, his smile almost audible, could almost feel it against his skin. Viktor just responded with a quiet, content hum. It made Yuuri laugh, a little rumble deep inside his chest.  
  
„Hey, don‘t sleep here,“ he said softly „We have to catch our next flight.“ Viktor hummed again, this time a little whiny, and Yuuri laughed again and pressed little kisses to Viktor‘s cheek and any uncovered part of his neck and jaw. Yuuri slipped his hands around Viktor‘s waist and under the open trench coat, pulling him a little closer with a strength that made heat pool in Viktor's stomach.  
  
„Viktor...“ he said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, the words mumbled into the crook of his neck. „Please tell me, um… have you-?“ he stammered, making Viktor chuckle. He firmly gripped Yuuri‘s wrists and slowly dragged them further down to his ass. As Yuuri squeezed, Viktor jumped into his hug and bit his lip to suppress a moan as the vibrator was pushed further inside and dangerously grazed his prostate.

Viktor pressed his lips tightly together and pulled away slightly to look into Yuuri‘s eyes. „What do you think?“ he asked, his voice only a little strained. Yuuri‘s eyes lit up and he blushed, hiding his face in Viktor‘s shoulder. „I love you...“ he whispered, barely audible in the loud, chattering crowd. „I love you too!“ Viktor laughed, his heart incredible warm.

„Do you have the remote? Do you want to do it now?“ Viktor grinned and Yuuri looked up at him with his eyes wide, the tips of his ears red. Maybe it was his familiar smell, or the hands that were still grabbing his ass, but Viktor felt a hot surge of arousal wash over him as he thought about feeling Yuuri's skin directly on his again.  
  
In the end they decided that it was better to turn it on later.

 

 

 

It all started with a normal evening when they watched Netflix. Viktor fed Yuuri with some raspberries and kissed the juice of the berries from his lips, painting both of them red, his long legs thrown over Yuuri‘s lap. While watching the infamous scene from „When Harry met Sally“ they started discussing if it was possible to even have a real orgasm in public.  
  
„Okay, but imagine with a vibrator!“  
  
„Without touching the front?“  
  
„Why not?“ Viktor asked as he leaned closer to catch a droplet of berry juice on Yuuri‘s lips. „Also, what if you‘re really, _really_ turned on? I mean, coming untouched is a thing. And then you would also have the vibrator, so it‘s not exactly _untouched_ , right?“

„I think I would die of shame when people were in the same room with me.“

Viktor clicked his tongue. „Yuuri, you‘re no fun.“  
  
As soon as he said it something mischievously settled in Yuuri‘s eyes, his lips quirked up the tiniest bit as he looked back at the screen.  
  
„What?“ he asked, trying to hide his smile as he bit into a raspberry.

When Yuuri made that face it always meant he thought of something good. It always surprised him how reserved and embarrassed Yuuri could be but always knew about the kinkiest things. And he was a really, _really_ good teacher. Viktor wondered if this was a part of Japanese culture or if he learned about this kind of things when he lived in Detroit, because sometimes when he was tied up in shibari, his mouth full of Yuuri‘s cock and completely hopeless, his brain involuntary chanted „Oh god thank you, Japanese culture, thank you, Detroit“, which was definitely a sentence that was way too long especially when Yuuri‘s dick was literally shoved in his face.  
  
„I just… um,“ he fumbled with a loose thread of Viktor‘s sweatpants, blushing slightly. His eyes flickered to the TV, Viktor‘s legs and then finally to Viktor‘s curious eyes.  
  
„We could try?“  
  
And thus, a new kink was born.

They started with baby steps. They did it while going for walks. Then in the grocery store. Then while shopping (where they ended up fucking in a fitting room, which was probably one of the riskiest things they‘ve ever done).  
  
When they did this Viktor always made sure to wear tight boxer briefs and a condom (the first time they did it without one so that trip ended pretty quickly) and a long coat or sweater to hide his crotch when necessary. Walking around with a vibrator was something he first had to get used to, but the hardest part to endure was definitely when it stared, well, vibrating.

 

 

 

When they finally sat down in their seats Yuuri already smirked at Viktor. The vibrator now was pressed firmly inside, and Viktor bit his lip to keep the satisfied sigh to himself. Unlike usual, Yuuri sat next to the row and Viktor by the window. After they had decided on a film Viktor put his head against Yuuri‘s shoulder, smiling at the comfortable warmth as he wrapped his arm around Viktor‘s waist.

Then the vibrator was switched on.  
  
Viktor almost yelped at the suddenness, his sleepiness and drowsiness completely washed away. He bit his lip, trying to stay quiet, but the vibrator felt so good that he started to draw tiny circles with his hips, trying to angle it better without making Yuuri notice anything.  
  
„Viktor, stop _fidgeting!_ I can‘t watch the film like that!“  
  
Of course he noticed. Yuuri pouted at him in the most adorable, innocent way. But his eyes were full of mirth, of delight, his voice exaggerated and Viktor loved him and hated him so much he wanted to bite that smile of his face that settled now, claiming it, marking Yuuri as his. Viktor had taught him too much, and now he had to live with the consequences.  
  
He leaned against Yuuri, and he put his hand protectively on Viktor‘s head, touching him so tenderly as if he would break and normally this would make Viktor‘s heart swell and warmth bloom in his chest, but now sweat began to pool under his collar as he tried to calm his breathing. Even those little touches seemed too much and too little, but Viktor tried to ground himself on them regardless. He would _not_ lose.

 

 

  
After several minutes he could only think about how _desperately_ he wanted to lose.

Yuuri‘s hand had dropped from his head to his shoulder and then slid lower to his waist, tugging him a little closer, and Viktor made a sound that was something between a gasp and a moan. His whole body shivered, goosebumps blooming over his shoulders and back, terrible and perfect at the same time. Yuuri‘s eyes were fixated on his face, and then he smirked smugly. _Oh,_ how Viktor wanted to kiss it off.  
  
Viktor gripped the trench coat that was bundled up his lap a little tighter, grateful that he could hide under it. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the film, which quickly became impossible with Yuuri‘s hand under his coat, stroking his trembling thighs. He didn‘t want to lose. Or rather, he wanted to know what else Yuuri would do to him. The thrill was hot in his veins, coiling in his gut.  
  
„Y– Yuuri, I have to– go to the toilet.“ he said, a small, strained smile on his lips. Trying to keep the facade up as long as he was still in public. Yuuri was the only one that could see what a mess he actually was.  
  
Yuuri clicked his tongue annoyed. „You just went. I don‘t want to get up right now!“  
  
Viktor clenched his jaw, smiling. „H- how long?“ he asked.  
  
Yuuri‘s eyes sparkled, but his face remained innocent. „Well, 20 minutes?“ he said, his eyes directed at the ceiling and his finger put gracefully against his pink lips. Viktor chewed the inside of his cheek, staring at the film he couldn‘t concentrate on. He settled back against Yuuri, feeling him chuckle more than hearing it.

 

 

 

The throb in his cock was becoming painful. His bit his lip, feeling shivers run down his spine, and sitting became harder with each passing minute. It felt like he was reduced to the throb in his ass and cock, his whole body ignited and flaming hot, bouncing his legs up and down and unable to control or stop it.  
  
„Viktor, are you alright?“ Yuuri looked at him worried, and this time it was his real Yuuri, and suddenly Viktor noticed that he had started to breathe with his mouth open, hot small puffs of air. He swallowed.  
  
„Color?“ Yuuri whispered in his ear, and Viktor loved him so much that he clutched onto Yuuri‘s sweater like a lifeline.  
  
„ _Green._ “ he almost groaned, his eyes locked with Yuuri‘s brown ones, and he knew that if he would keep going, would hold on a little while longer the reward would be so syrupy sweet that it would make up for the whole week they were apart. Yuuri hugged him tightly, kissing his damp cheek tenderly.

Then Yuuri switched the vibrator to the highest setting, and Viktor had to pinch the base of his cock so he wouldn‘t come. 

 

 

 

„Y– Yuuri, I have to-“  
  
Yuuri hummed quietly and stood up to let Viktor through. He tried to stand up as slowly as possible, and Yuuri immediately guided him with his hands on his waist. Viktor trembled, his coat pressed tightly to his crotch, afraid that the vibrator was visible through the dress pants or would slide out. He feared that someone could hear the faint vibrations. The stewardess who wanted to walk past him glanced at him concerned, probably thinking about asking him if he is alright. Thankfully, she didn‘t, and Viktor almost stumbled into the little airplane bathroom, relief washing over him and soothing his nerves.

With frantic fingers he put his coat on the lid of the toilet, pulled down his dress pants and underwear, grabbing his cock with one hand and bracing himself with the other on the bathroom mirror, his eyes tightly closed as he finally touched himself. He took a long shuddering breath and let the shivers roll over his body, tipping his head back in a silent moan.  
  
Suddenly, the door behind him opened and with shock he realized that he had forgotten to lock the door in his hurry, his head whipping around to see a smiling Yuuri locking the door instead of him, his eyes incredible dark.  
  
„You have to be more careful,“ he said, his voice low as he stepped right behind Viktor, and he turned around and clutched Yuuri‘s sweater tightly, feeling embarrassingly weak in the knees. Viktor could only think about the throbbing and that he finally, _finally_ held Yuuri in his arms again.  
  
And then Yuuri lifted his chin, something Viktor liked to do to him, and kissed him senseless.

Viktor couldn‘t help but moan into his mouth, his lips quivering unwillingly as Yuuri kissed him so hungrily, starved, and bit his lips red. Every time he bit into his lips little shocks went through Viktor‘s body like electricity, and he made needy noises in the back of his throat. His mind was so incredible hazy he felt drunk on Yuuri‘s touches, on the vibrations inside of him and the jet lag. It felt simultaneously like the best and the worst thing he ever experienced because it felt good but just wasn't _enough._

Yuuri tried to run his hands under Viktor‘s dress shirt, but it clung onto his damp skin. He clicked his tongue and fumbled impatiently with the tiny buttons, his brows furrowed in concentration. It was strangely endearing and let the ball of heat in his lower stomach unfurl.  
  
„Yuuri...“ he said, again and again and again because he had missed him, had fallen back so easily into his normal routines, in routines and behaviors he had before Yuuri, and it was terrifying.

Yuuri finally opened the last button and looked up from under his long, dark lashes, casting tiny shadows onto his cheeks in the dim light, and he leaned forward to press tender kisses to Viktor‘s lips, his cheeks and forehead.  
  
Sweat ran down between his tights, cooling quickly, and before his eyes flashed the images of how it looked when Yuuri was dripping with his come, or how it felt when Yuuri filled him up. His whole body shivered at the thought and Yuuri laughed, kissing and biting him again softly, and somewhere between the third and ninth kiss their movements got frantic again, impatient, young and awkward and clumsy. Viktor‘s fingers trembled slightly as he unbuckled Yuuri‘s belt, his fingers suddenly too big. This time, Yuuri didn‘t laugh, his eyes clouded over by desire and heat. Viktor would have laughed at how silly he felt if he wasn‘t so _damn_ desperate.  
  
Yuuri grabbed his waist and turned him around. He instinctively braced his hands on the mirror, leaning forward a bit and presenting his ass. Yuuri leaned in close, his fingers light on Viktor‘s hips and whispered, his hot breath fanning over his ear, staring at Viktor in the mirror.  
  
„Viktor, will you beg for me?“

And it was silly, really, how much Viktor wanted to give in, how much he wanted to give Yuuri everything he needed from him, simply pressing back against him and saying _go ahead,_ and Yuuri would take and take and take and claim what was already his.  
  
And it was silly, really, how Yuuri wanted him to beg when his own fingers shook slightly, his eyes dark and hazy and full of lust, how he so desperately tried to change his voice into something more confident, more stern when it was so evident that he only wanted to hold onto Viktor and love him.  
  
And it was silly, really, how much they thought about satisfying each other.  
  
Viktor had always been a man who had to live up to certain images people had about him, and when Yuuri told him he wanted to know the real him he was torn between a strange mix of bone crushing fear and relief, as if someone had punched the air out of his lungs. And the best reward for all the loneliness was when he realized that Yuuri only wanted Viktor to be himself (he still tried to figure out who that was), let him be weak and vulnerable, let him break down and cry and scream.

Something like this only happened very rarely, but it filled Yuuri‘s eyes always with quiet wonder and awe. After that, Viktor was always full of shame and guilt, so Yuuri tried to find another way to let him release his tension and fears, where he could relax and allow himself to be weak, and that was in the submissive part of sex where he could put his body and mind in Yuuri‘s capable hands and just trust and trust and trust, without ever fearing to be judged or fall, because Yuuri was always right there.  
  
How strange it may sound, but giving Yuuri the control over his body was the most liberating thing he had done in years.

And from all the times he handed his body over to Yuuri he knew that Yuuri would give him exactly what he needed, and would afterwards be syrupy sweet. (Not to mention the orgasms). Viktor had never in his life loved or trusted anyone like Yuuri.  
  
One thing that would never change was that the prize for enduring something unpleasant would always outweigh the pain, that the effort he put into something would always be rewarded in the future. And well, Viktor was greedy and used to pushing himself to his limits.  
  
So he shook his head slightly, his cheek touching Yuuri‘s at the movement, something hot and soft, and Yuuri stepped away from him, Viktor shivering at the loss of his body heat. He looked over his shoulder, looking directly at Yuuri. He put a hand to Viktor‘s shoulder, the gold ring glinting beautifully in the mirror, and Viktor regretted that he didn‘t take his dress shirt fully off and couldn‘t feel Yuuri‘s palm directly on his skin.  
  
Yuuri slid his hand down to Viktor‘s ass, cupping one cheek shortly and squeezing, almost as if he was admiring it, and then tapped firmly on the vibrator, pushing it deeper inside. Viktor moaned and immediately bit his lip. Yuuri chuckled behind him breathlessly, lovely.  
  
Then he slowly pulled the vibrator out, the buzzing seemingly louder than before and Viktor‘s eyes fluttered shut as he unconsciously clenched around it, trying to fill himself. But instead of pulling it out whole, Yuuri thrust it back in Viktor, making him mewl and gasp.

The pressure on his shoulder increased, Yuuri's bony fingers cupping his shoulder in a strangely comforting way. Yuuri thrust it in and out, angling it to hit his prostate. Heat started to built under his skin, shivering and trembling helplessly, every sensation drained out except Yuuri and the throb in his ass and dick, his reflection red-faced and breathing with an open mouth.  
  
Yuuri slid his hand to Viktor's waist and then to his dick, pressing tightly at the base of his cock to keep him from coming. Viktor gasped loudly.  
  
„You‘re so mean,“ he whined, tears hot in his eyes and vision blurry. Viktor could barely make out Yuuri's smile in the mirror, and then he turned Viktor‘s face to the side, cupping it gently and brushing his cheek with his thumb.  
  
„What am I going to do with you?“ he asked softly, suddenly clear as Viktor‘s tears finally ran down his face.  
  
„I‘ve spoiled you too much,“ he said, his voice soft and teasing, full of adoration.  
  
Viktor sniveled loudly, closing his eyes and turned fully around to wrap his arms around Yuuri‘s neck. A long, pitiful whimper rocked through his body, a sob that shook his chest violently. For a moment, it felt like he was not able to breathe because of the injustice.  
  
„Shh, shh,“ Yuuri said, cupping the back of Viktor‘s head protectively. „Tell me what I should do. It‘s fine, I‘m here.“

Viktor was torn between staying like this and bending over, spreading his cheeks and begging Yuuri to fuck him. Maybe even get on his knees, taking him into his mouth, tasting him. He just needed any part of Yuuri inside him.  
  
„Please Yuuri...“ he whispered wetly. „Please fuck me. Fill me up, I need you!“ he babbled, his voice a high whine. Yuuri responded with kissing him tenderly, then he took a little packet of lube and a condom out of his jeans pocket.  
  
„Good boy,“ he praised as he put the condom on and slicked himself up, putting the vibrator on the counter. With some of the remaining lube Viktor fingered himself, his hand trembling, impatient.  
  
As Yuuri finally slid into him, it felt like the air was punched out of his lungs. It felt like a bad landing, slithering across the ice when you don‘t understand what happened to you and you can only pray that it won‘t end your career. It felt like a splinter from the inside, foreign and hurting a bit. But it also felt like turning on all the lights in a house. Felt like pure bliss.  
  
Suddenly Yuuri put his fingers into Viktor‘s mouth. „You have to be a lot quieter, we don‘t want to be found out, right?“ he huffed strained.  
  
From then on, it seemed like Yuuri wanted to make sure that they got noticed.

The fingers in his mouth barely helped him to keep quiet, but they at least filled the need to turn around and kiss Yuuri. Viktor blinked at his reflection, his lashes wet, his mouth filled, and it almost shocked him that this was the face he made when he had sex with Yuuri, the love and need and desperation clear as day. His eyes wandered to Yuuri, his chin hooked over Viktor‘s shoulder, and he took his fingers a little deeper inside, imagining how it would feel like if he could be fucked by two Yuuri‘s, imagined his fingers were a cock, imagining how their stamina would kill him and leave him boneless and crying from overstimulating. He wanted to laugh at his silliness, but Yuuri‘s forceful thrusts made him breathless.  
  
He took his finger in a bit deeper, feeling how they hit the back of his throat, felt the gold ring heat up in his mouth, and Yuuri sensed what he wanted and started thrusting his fingers in and out.  
  
Viktor heard himself whining, his muscles flexing as heat tingled up and down his body, tipping his head back until it hit Yuuri‘s shoulder, his fingers slipping out of Viktor‘s mouth with an obscene pop. He was ready to let go, to come, but Yuuri closed his fist around his base again, and Viktor started crying again because he was spoiled and it hurt and was _too fucking good_.  
  
Viktor felt his heartbeat pulse in his cock, felt it against Yuuri‘s gold ring, his hand slick and warm from his spit.

„Please, let me come...“ he begged, locking eyes with Yuuri in the mirror. A dark, little part of him wanted to see Yuuri‘s worried expression, wanted to care about him. It was selfish and ugly, and he was still amazed that Yuuri could bring out such feelings in him, could make him feel this possessive.  
  
„Please Yuuri, fill me up,“ he begged, whiny and spoiled and he felt like a brat but Yuuri pressed a smile into his naked shoulder where his dress shirt had slipped off, reassuring him.  
  
Viktor didn‘t knew what did it for him, the fact that Yuuri doubled his pace merciless and thrust his fingers deep into his mouth again, or the fact that he said „Vitya,“ over and over again, his voice thick with love and adoration and devotion.  
  
„My Vitya...“  
  
Viktor came with a force that felt like his very bone split off of him, making him blind for a couple of seconds, toes curling in his shoes. He leaned forward, his forehead pressed to the cold mirror.  
  
When they finally calmed down a bit Viktor‘s legs were slick and shiny with sweat and lube, his hair a damp mess, face red and a deep red bite shimmering on his pale shoulder. He didn‘t even know when Yuuri had bitten him.

Yuuri quickly guided him to sit on the lid of the toilet and threw both of their condoms away, then he tried to make both of them look more normal and presentable, flattening Viktor‘s hair with damped hands, wiping his body with paper towels. Yuuri furrowed his brows as he looked at the red bite mark.  
  
„What? Don‘t feel sorry for that.“ he laughed and Yuuri grinned at him coyly, his blush still prominent on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears.  
  
Then Yuuri clothed him, buttoning his shirt and helping him put his pants on, even kneeling before him to buckle his belt.  
  
„Yuuri, going on your knees would have been a good idea 20 minutes ago!“  
  
Viktor almost felt like a puppet, a pretty doll, but every stroke, ever touch was so full of love and devotion that it made his heart ache and grow hot. When they finally looked more like themselves Viktor cleaned the vibrator and put it into a plastic back he had put previously in his coat, and stepped out of the bathroom with a ten minute time difference from Yuuri.  
  
When Yuuri finally sat beside him Viktor rested his head against Yuuri‘s shoulder, smiling effortlessly.  
  
„I guess that counts as our official admittance to the Mile High Club.“  
  
They fell asleep giggling, Yuuri now smelling like home, like Viktor.

 

 

 

Henry had never done anything wrong in his life, ever.

He was 45, and only wanted to do his job right, because that was the thing he was good at.  
  
And well, during a long flight it was only natural to have to go to the toilet. He noticed a bottle blond man stumble to the toilet and felt sympathy for him. He certainly looked sick. When his boyfriend/husband went after him and didn‘t come back, he didn‘t think of anything.  
  
And then it started.  
  
_The moaning._  
  
It was half smothered, but when the first few times the moaning got louder, more people got quiet, listening to the strange sounds. Henry locked eyes with the guy next to him. He only grimaced, shrugging slightly. Another guy filmed everything for some reason, grinning. The old grandmas whispered with each other, scandalized. The kids were given headphones, even if they didn't watch a film. Some others blushed or laughed. The stewardess was incredible red, her eyes wide. Henry pitied her.  
  
After what felt like hours it finally got quiet, and after some time the blonde man emerged, seemingly a lot better, his expression could only be described as blissful. The limping was _very_ noticeable. Then his boyfriend/husband sat next to him a bit later, his face more red but equally blissful.  
  
When they finally landed in St. Petersburg the people from their plane looked after them, staring wistfully at their intertwined fingers and how happily they swung their arms, laughing and smiling at each other. It was endearing. And it remembered Henry of the time when he and Mary flew to Spain during their honeymoon. He smiled, pulled out his phone and dialed her number.  
  
„Hey honey? Do you remember when we got admitted to the Mile High Club?“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how the world learned that the two world-class skaters like to fuck in airplanes, thanks to the video the one guy made. Do you know the vine where this one dude says „He moaned at least this loud: OOOH“ This is Henry. He got interviewed after the video got viral. I honestly don't know how he happened.
> 
> And maybe you're asking yourself, but wait, how did they manage to take a vibrator with them? Well, to that I can only say: Viktor and Yuuri are amazing and super hot and famous, so yeah.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥♥♥


End file.
